The Heart
The heart is the 7th episode in Once upon a time...life.This episode tells about the heart and circulation of the human body. Video Story Upon going in one side of the Vena cava,Globus talks something that he says that Heartbeats in 1 lifetime is millions. As the Vein valve(Brown door) opens,He continues talking that he said that its almost magical in the heart and he told that he got to a foot and telling their jobs.Playing with platelets and oxygen bubbles,They meet the Lymphocytes B. Upon reaching the Right auricle/atrium,Globus told to cover the oxygen bubbles that they were close to the heart. Sliding to the Chamber.He talks about that he seen.As he seen the Tricuspid valve,He told go tight everybody to be ready swirling into the ventricles.After it,He talks about the Right ventricle via passing through the Tricuspid valve,After,They swirled into the Right ventricle via the Tricuspid valve.And a laugh on landing.As they look upwards the Pulmonary valve,Globus talks about that a thing stands for 3 billion heartbeats.As the Pulmonary valve opens after Tricuspid valve closes and opens and close again,This causes the Red corpuscles to scream in the contraction.As Other red corpuscles swirl from the right atrium,This causes the tricuspid valve to open.As Globus tells to be ready going up to the pulmonary artery via the pulmonary valve,It closed and the tricuspid valve closed too.The pulmonary valve opens again causing the Red corpuscles on the top of the contraction to get up to the Pulmonary artery via the Opened Pulmonary valve.In the pulmonary artery,Someone said to go back to the Right heart again but he said that it is not allowed as he says that its just a one way street.As walking in the Artery,He tells that where they will go.(To the Right Lung)As the 2 Corpuscles give Carbon dioxide bubbles to Haemo,They walked to a branch,into a vessel that had Bacteria,A platelet has almost getting eaten by the bacteria and she fell down.White blood cells came as they call next as Antibodies to kill them.As the Macrophages ate the dead bacteria.The Red corpuscles got a part that had a hill and going up,As Globus tells about Thrombus and fats in vessels.And told a story in an Unhealthy human,The pest.In the story,They got to a blocked area as the platelets go to it and the Red corpuscles to resize to pass the blockage.In the Clinic,Maestro tells him to stop bad things(Such as fats) as he got a heart disease.He thinked that what he did bad(Such as Alcohol,cigarettes)And he got to an hospital bed.After the story,He tells again if the fats build up in a vessel.After,they finished the talk and head to the Alveoli of the Right lung.As Globin's baby cries.Haemo is worried about the Carbon dioxide.Coming to the Thin tubes that lead inside the air sac,They played with oxygen bubbles except some Red corpuscles(Such as Haemo)Heading to the Capillaries that is not much fun as Globus said,They walked to talk about the Pulmonary veins and the Heartbeat as The boy run,They run too.In the ending point that they get tired,They were doing also that.And they talk again.In a vessel,a dust molecule was catched by a Macrophage.Upon Reaching the Left atrium.They got to a slide that goes to the Atrium.Some were fun in the slide.As everyone reaches the Floor,Globus told that they came from the right lung,Others were from the left lung.As He told to be Ready falling down to the Left Ventricle upon the Mitral valve,The valve opened slowly and upon reaching the floor of the Ventricle,Globus said that it was the Most powerful chambers of the heart.He told to set off on their Longest journey via the Aortic valve.During the contraction,It was not scary(Screaming) ad it was only a build up of a thing that does rapidly.Upon going through the Aortic valve,The aortic valve was a Bicuspid aortic valve as because of its 2 leaflets.Upon going to the Aorta,Globus talked that that the journey was Frightening and most said yes.He said that the Left ventricle is more powerful than the Right (ventricle) and talk again.Upon reaching the Aortic arch,The group of Red corpuscles Do not accept the Left part.(Branchiocephalic truck artery),They were not allowed to go to the Middle part(Left common carotid artery) and they chose the Right part(Left Subclavian artery) and they were allowed.Upon going through the artery,He finally says that "the heart is simply a fascinating open"At the end,The narrator tells the Size,Mass and Flow weight of the heart.Just like Globus said,She said "The heart,A fascinating open"which next ends the episode. Quotes *Take a look!Now you see what all noise was? -Proffesor Globus from the Right Auricle/Atrium *We were going to brain I thought.Hey thy,It will be fascinating.Oh well maybe next time.-Professor Globus from the Aortic arch/Aorta *Going through those capillaries is not much fun!-Proffesor Globus from the Pulmonary vein *Why the poss are greasy here?-Globin from the Pulmonary Artery *Look!That where we came from the Right lung,And there more friends from the Left lung-Professor Globus from the Left auricle/Left Atrium Category:Episodes